A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of travel bags, more specifically, a travel bag that is suited for storing a plurality of medical supplies for a nurse.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a travel bag or suitcase, which is uniquely adapted for the storage of supplies relating to the delivery of nurse services; wherein the travel bag or suitcase includes a plurality of compartments integrated inside of and along the exterior of the bag or suitcase; wherein each storage compartment consists of a clear plastic storage compartment, an identifying label, and a zipper for opening and closing said compartment; wherein the suitcase may include rollers and a telescoping handle to enable mobilization.
The Wolter at al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0149600) discloses an organization and travel bag that features a core storage area and a storage area for a plurality of relatively small articles such as medical supplies. However, the organization and travel bag does not resemble a modified suitcases within which each compartment is specifically designed for a specific medical supply or purpose.
The Luebcke Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,833) discloses a paramedic kit having multiple storage compartments. However, the paramedic kit of the Luebcke Patent does not resemble a traditional suitcase in which a plurality of compartments is provided for specific medical supplies or purposes.
The Spruiell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,397) discloses an emergency medical kit. However, the emergency medical kit is directed to providing a tank with breathing oxygen and does not resemble a traditional suitcase with compartments for storing specific medical supplies.
The Thomas Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,866) discloses an emergency medical pack having pockets for medical equipment which are arranged such that all of the equipment can be accessed in confined spaces when the pack is in the half-open position. However, the emergency medical pack does not resemble a traditional suitcase, and does not open as such.
The Horn Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,700) discloses an emergency medical kit that includes a carrying case of approximately briefcase or smaller suitcase size with the upper and lower sections divided into a large number of compartments by insertion of a plastic organizer. Each compartment is directed to a particular medical emergency and is so identified on its cover or lid. The reverse side of the compartment cover has instructions for treating that particular emergency, while the compartment contains the necessary items for that particular emergency.
The Smith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,149) illustrates a design for an emergency bag, which does not depict the interior with any compartments for storing medical supplies or devices.
The Eagles Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,254) discloses a portable refrigerator bag having a compartment for insertion of a coolant. However, the refrigerator bag does not store a plurality of medical devices and/or supplies via a plurality of individual compartments contained therein.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a travel bag or suitcase, which is uniquely adapted for the storage of supplies relating to the delivery of nurse services; wherein the travel bag or suitcase includes a plurality of compartments integrated inside of and along the exterior of the bag or suitcase; wherein each storage compartment consists of a clear plastic storage compartment, an identifying label, and a zipper for opening and closing said compartment; wherein the suitcase may include rollers and a telescoping handle to enable mobilization. In this regard, the nurse's travel bag departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.